


Masquerade

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, Public Sex, Sibling Incest, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:38:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5131289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>It was one of those places, dark rooms filled with people looking for an anonymous fuck. But sometimes things don't </i>stay<i> anonymous.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Masquerade

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to S and M.

“We all wear masks, and the time comes when we cannot remove them without removing some of our own skin.” ― André Berthiaume

"Tonight's the night," Al muttered under his breath before pulling open the door to the club. He'd been coming to the _Wizards Only_ for the past few weeks but never did more than have a few drinks and watch the activities going on around him.

Then he went home and wanked, reliving the scenes from his night out.

He used a simple spell to modify his features just enough that no one stared—one of the only drawbacks to looking so much like his father—but there was one bloke who seemed to catch Al's eye every time he'd been in. 

He was Al's type in every possible way. Tall but not towering, fit but not overly muscled, just the right amount of hair on his chest. Al ached to run his fingers through it, grip those firm biceps as he rode the man's cock. Al had watched him, more than any of the others. He exuded confidence even when he was on his knees. 

His eyes, though, were what really drew Al to him. They hid mischief within them and, when paired with a twitch of his lips, made Al hard with desire. 

He seemed almost familiar but Al knew that had to be because he'd spent so many nights watching him, _dreaming_ of him. 

An obsession.

Sipping his first gin and tonic of the night, Al scanned the club, hoping he'd see the man before he found a different partner for the night. Al had seen him sucking cock after cock as well as pounding into men of every shape and size. He didn't seem to have a particular type, so Al assumed he stood as good a chance as anyone of having a go. He was the very definition of versatile but Al wanted to suck him off so much he could practically taste the bitter come on his tongue.

"I was wondering if you'd be coming tonight."

Al spun around to see the man he'd been looking for standing right behind him, smiling that wicked smile that turned Al's insides to butter. 

He'd never seen him this close up and couldn't seem to stop staring into his bright blue eyes—though now that he was mere inches away, he suspected they weren't really blue at all. That one of the most popular men in the club would hide his identity shouldn't come as a surprise. Al was doing the same, after all. 

"Friday night, isn't it?" Al said casually even though his heart and his cock were throbbing. 

"So it is." He took a sip of his drink, Al watching his throat as he swallowed and longing to suck on his Adam's apple, nibble at his jaw. "I'm Jacob, by the way, though most people call me Jake."

"Al... Alan," Al stuttered. He'd chosen a name that would be easy to remember but was common enough it wouldn't stand out. 

Unlike his middle name.

"Al." Jake grinned then leaned closer, the scent of him swirling around Al, the cologne familiar and yet he couldn't place it. "Can I lure you into one of the rooms?"

"I don't bottom," Al blurted, face hot. He didn't really top much, either. Blow jobs and hand jobs did the trick most of the time.

Jake only smiled wider, his palm settling over Al's trouser placket. "If your cock's big enough, it'll be my pleasure to bottom for you."

Al's eyes fluttered for a moment and he was desperately afraid he'd come on the spot. Pulling himself together as best he could, and not wanting to look like an inexperienced virgin, he licked his lips and said, "I want to suck you off."

"Hell, yes," Jake said. "Come on." He grabbed Al's wrist and practically dragged him toward the closest room. 

In a normal club, the rooms would have been considered semi-private, with walls on three sides and a table with benches or chairs to either side, plus a low-hanging lamp. Here, though, there was still a table but Al knew it was used in lieu of a bed. The space was dimly lit, just enough to see one's partner.

Or to watch as Al had done so many times before.

Jake pushed Al against the wall, thrusting his tongue into his mouth while his hands tore at the buttons of his shirt. 

"I've seen you," Jake said, his broad palms rubbing up and down Al's chest, fingertips teasing his nipples. "You've watched me."

"Yes." Al wasn't sure whether he was replying to Jake's comment or encouraging his movements. It didn't seem to matter to Jake either as he knelt down in front of Al and slowly pulled his jeans down to his knees. 

Al looked down and bit the inside of his cheek. Jake had one hand cupping Al's sac and the other stroked up his length.

"Oh, you're lovely." Eyes twinkling, Jake opened his mouth and sucked the head of Al's cock into his mouth. 

"Fuck," Al breathed out, his hands clenched into fists. He wouldn't come, he couldn't, not if he wanted to fuck Jake. Which he did. More than anything.

"Relax," Jake said, standing. "I just wanted a taste."

Jake pulled off his shirt and tossed it into the corner. 

Al's eyes flicked toward the main club and he could see the silhouettes crowding the open entrance to the room. 

People were watching, just like he had.

"You have lube?" Al asked, his voice hoarse.

"Better." Jake grinned and reached into his trouser pocket and threw Al a phial. "You'll come twice before you get soft. Brilliant stuff."

"You use this?" 

Jake pushed his trousers off and leaned over the table, spreading his legs. "Every time."

Seeing Jake's bare arse on display made Al's cock throb. He poured the oil into his hand and smoothed it up and down his length.

"God." It felt wonderful, slick and warm. 

Jake reached behind himself and spread his arsecheeks, revealing his slick hole. "I'm ready."

Al sucked in a breath as he stepped closer, his cock leading him as much as his feet. He reached out and caressed Jake's arse, his skin warm beneath Al's palm, then brushed his thumb over the wrinkled skin, his heart racing at Jake's soft moan.

Al stepped between Jake's spread legs and rubbed his cock up the hot crease, sliding between the firm cheeks.

"Tease." Jake gripped the far edge of the table and encouraged Al's mock-fucking, breathing hard each time Al thrust forward. 

"Will I really come twice?" Al asked, his balls tight.

"Yesss." 

Al gripped Jake's hips and thrust his hips over and over until his thighs trembled. He squeezed his eyes shut when he felt the first pulses of come.

When he opened them, Jake's lower back was painted pearly white, come sliding down and over his hole. 

Al trailed his fingers through the cooling fluid and pressed a fingertip inside.

"You're filthy," Jake said in a voice of approval rather than disgust. 

Al smeared his other hand through the come, rubbing it over the curve of Jake's arse as he fingered him with first one, then two fingers. 

"God, just put it in me." Jake canted his hips back further. "Want to feel your big cock in my arse."

"Fuck yeah." Al pulled his fingers free and lined his cock up, plunging inside hard and fast, both of them moaning breathlessly.

Jake's arse was hot and tight—more so than Al had imagined, given how many times he'd seen Jake riding a cock bigger than Al's was.

"Ah, yeah, like that," Jake said, panting. "I like it rough."

"I know you do," Al replied with a snap of his hips. "You're a dirty slut, aren't you, Jake?"

"Hell, yes." Jake's arm moved from the table and reached between his legs. "Harder, come on."

Al bit his bottom lip and threw his head back, pumping his hips as hard as he could, his cock slamming into Jake's arse and forcing a grunt out of him each time. 

Jake squeezed the muscles of his arse tight around Al, pulling Al closer to his second orgasm of the night. 

"Make yourself come," he demanded, desperate to feel Jake clamping down around him before he came again.

"Fuck yeah." Jake chanted over and over, as they moved faster. "Fuck!" he cried out, arse spasming and ripping Al's pleasure from him without another moment's warning.

Feeling like his heart was going to explode out of his chest, Al let his head fall forward as his cock slipped free

Sweat ran down the center of his back and Al leaned forward and licked a wide stripe up to Jake's nape.

"Fucking perv." 

Suddenly self-conscious, Al stood up and stepped back. 

Jake straightened himself out, a sly grin on his face when he turned around. "That was a compliment."

Al looked down and saw that Jake was stroking his still-hard length.

_You'll come twice before you get soft._

Al licked his lips and dropped to his knees. 

"Open that sweet mouth for me."

Al did as he was told and groaned when Jake pushed his cock between his lips. He already tasted of come, having just spilled the bitter fluid once, but Al knew there'd be more before long.

Jake carded his fingers through Al's hair before tightening them as he began thrusting into Al's mouth. "Yeah, like that, suck me."

Al bobbed his head, taking Jake's cock deep. He was afraid he might gag but Jake seemed to stop himself just before going too far.

"So good," he murmured, thrusting harder. "I could fuck that mouth all night."

Al stopped moving, let Jake set the pace, his own cock getting hard again just from listening to the sounds of pleasure Jake was making.

"You ready?" Jake asked breathlessly. "Gonna drink my come?"

Al moaned around Jake's length and reached around him to grab his arse and pull him deeper.

"Oh, yes, fuck!" Jake shouted, his cock throbbing inside Al's mouth, bitter seed spilling across his tongue and down his throat. He swallowed every drop, licking the head before Jake finally pulled away.

"Where have you been all my life?" Jake said with a laugh, leaning against the table for a moment. He Summoned his shirt and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. "Smoke?"

"No, thanks," Al replied. He realised he didn't have much experience with this aspect. The other blokes he'd slept with, there had at least been a bed involved, even if he left before morning. "I guess I should go."

Jake shrugged, his wand lighting the end of a fag. 

Al quickly dressed while Jake stood smoking, moving much more slowly to gather his clothes.

"See you around." 

Jake looked up from buttoning his shirt, cigarette hanging from his lips. 

Damn, he was sexy.

"You know where to find me."

Exhausted and exhilarated all at once, Al started toward the bar to get one more drink before heading home. He didn't get more than two feet away, when he stopped dead in his tracks.

"You ready to go, Jamie? I'm knackered." 

Al shook his head. He had to be imagining things. But that sounded just like... 

"Gimme a minute, Teddy." 

...Teddy.

Al turned slowly to look back toward the room he'd left Jake in, horrified to see that Teddy was leaning against the wall, waiting for the sole occupant to emerge.

"Good fuck?" Teddy asked casually.

"Almost as good as you," Jake—no, _James_ replied.

"Ha! As if."

James pulled on his leather jacket, the one Dad had got him for Christmas just last year. Al would recognise it anywhere because of the faint outline of a dog's head on the back, intricately tooled into the leather.

"I wouldn't say no to a repeat performance." James snorted. "Once he gets more practice, there'll be a queue waiting for a ride on that cock."

"You're a sick fuck, James Potter," Teddy said, laughing.

Al stepped backward, bumping into people in his desire to get away. How had he not known? It was so bloody obvious now that he knew it.

He was going to retch. Fuck. He'd fucked James. His brother.

Fuck. 

He barely got out the door of the club before he was sick against the wall.

"You all right, mate? Too much to drink?" 

He felt a hand on his shoulder, knew without a shadow of a doubt who was standing beside him.

"Yeah, fine." He wiped his mouth on his sleeve, not daring to look. Maybe they'd leave him alone.

"Let us help get you home," James said, trying to turn Al toward him. "Hey, I know this guy."

"You do?" Teddy asked.

"Sure, it's Al."

"Al?" Teddy said, puzzled. "That kid from inside? The one you just fucked?"

Hearing the casual reference to what had happened made Al snap. He spun around, seeing nothing but red, whatever magic concealed looks fallen by the wayside. 

"Yes, it's me," he hissed. "Al!"

James stepped back, shaking his head, his face gone white and his eyes wide. 

"Oh, shit." Teddy looked from Al to James and back again.

"Bloody hell," James whispered.

"Never thought my brother was a whore," Al said as viciously as he could.

"Takes one to know one, doesn't it?" James lunged forward, his fist raised but Teddy grabbed him before he connected with Al's face.

"Let's talk about it somewhere else," he said to James, but he was looking at Al.

"I'm going home to shower the _filth_ off," Al spat, then spun on his heel and Disapparated.

An hour later, when he finally emerged from his bathroom—cleaner but still nauseated—Al wasn't surprised to see Teddy sitting on his sofa, drinking one of his beers.

"Help yourself," Al said sourly then flopped down at the opposite end of the sofa.

"James is sorry," Teddy said, without preamble. 

"I bet he is." Al laughed bitterly. "It's one thing to be a slut, but something else entirely to get fucked by your little brother."

"Did you enjoy it?" 

"What?" Al said, sitting up straight.

Teddy eyed him levelly. "I asked, did you enjoy it?"

"What's that got to do with anything?" Al stood up and started pacing. "It's James. It's wrong."

Teddy shrugged and tipped back the bottle, before picking up a second. "Doesn't really hurt anyone though, does it?'

"What are you saying?" Al shook his head and ran his hands through his hair. "I thought you said James regretted it?"

"He regrets how it happened."

Al's knees buckled, his arm bracing him as he dropped to the armchair. "What?"

"You're an attractive man, Al." Teddy looked him up and down in a way that made Al blush. "If you ever find yourself in _Wizards Only_ again, I think Jake would be happy to see you again."

"You make me sick, Teddy. You both do," Al said, voice barely above a whisper. "Now get out."

Al didn't even look up as Teddy stood and walked out the door.

The most repulsive part, Al realised as he lay in bed, unable to sleep, was how much he wanted to do it again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! You can show your appreciation for the author in a comment here or on [livejournal](http://hp-nextgen-fest.livejournal.com/89513.html).


End file.
